Busted
by Illusera
Summary: Hwoarang gets caught in a street fight by Baek. What will his punishment be?


Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or any of its characters. Darn.

Author's notes: This story was done in collaboration with my sis Dragon Shapeshifter :D. This story is based on what happened in Baek's ending in Tekken 5 and includes the lines that were said by the characters. The rest of the story is made up such as the character's thoughts and the conversation after Baek's ending.

Busted

There he stood ready to strike when the time called for it. His main objectives stood before him ready to strike the first blow as well. He wasn't surrounded but the odds were against him. Three to one. _Heh, these guys think they can take me down. Who do they think they are?_ He could see in their faces that they were itching for a fight. So was he. He was tired of waiting. He moved to make the first punch, but...

"Stop!" Hwoarang froze.

"Still up to no good."

_Damn_. Hwoarang slowly turned to look behind him. Fearing the worst he opened one eye, then the other, and there he stood.

The man wore a two-piece suit complete with a hat, and a very stern look in his eyes. Scary.

Forgetting where he was, Hwoarang was caught off guard and was kicked in the head, causing him to fall flat on his face. How humiliating.

The three thugs then turned to Baek, ready to inflict pain.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Get the hell out of here!"

Hwoarang, in fear of his master getting hurt or vice versa (it looked as if Baek would do more damage than Hwoarang) said to one of the thugs advancing towards Baek, "Stop you bastard!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Baek slowly shook his head sideways disapprovingly. It seems Hwoarang still has much to learn. Such as that Baek, despite his age, could still kick someone's ass. This was proven as he sent each thug into the air with a swift kick. They landed in a pathetic pile one by one.

_Well,_ thought Hwoarang, _I did warn them_. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Baek grabbed Hwoarang by the back of his collar and dragged him away as if they were father and son.

And through all this Baek thought, _Why must I be the one to bail your ass out every time?_

After a few moments of silence Hwoarang asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Baek asked lightly.

"I could have taken them."

"How many times have I told you not to get into street fights?"

"Too many times old man."

"Yet you still refuse to listen to any kind of wisdom I try to drill into your head."

"Look old man I don't need your help. I can take care of myself, and don't talk to me like I'm a kid!"

There was a dull klunk as Hwoarang's head hit the floor since Baek had let go of his vest.

"If you're old enough to take care of yourself than you don't need me to drag you home."

"Ow," Hwoarang said to himself as he got up from the floor (for the second time that day mind you), rubbing the back of his head. Baek just kept walking and didn't even glance back.

"What was that for?!"

"I thought perhaps it might knock some sense into you, since nothing else has."

Hwoarang gritted his teeth and held his tongue. The last time he had talked back to him he had gotten smacked upside the head.

"I hope this will be the last time this happens," said Baek.

Hwoarang said nothing as he trailed behind his mentor. Baek could easily imagine the annoyed look on his face. This amused Baek, but he did not show it.

"Hwoarang did you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard you."

"I know you heard me but were you listening to me?"

"You said that this would be the last time, so next time you won't have to fight for me."

"Next time?"

"You can't expect me to avoid fights for the rest of my life—"

"Reckless boy, one of these days you'll be in over your head and I won't be there to help you." said Baek. He was strict with Hwoarang, but deep down he saw him like a son. He worried that someday his overconfidence might get the best of him.

"Least you won't be able to embarrass me." Hwoarang muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..."

"Hmph, if you have something to say then say it." said Baek.

"..."

"That's what I thought." said Baek.

Baek could almost feel the heat waves emanating from the very annoyed Hwoarang behind him. The thought brought an amused smirk to his face, and an idea formed.

"Now as for punishment," he began, "I think a week's confiscation of your motorcycle would be appropriate."

"What?! Like hell!"

"**Hwoarang.**"

"Yes master," he mumbled. He knew better than to argue.

Baek smiled and chuckled to himself.

_His punishment may not seem like much but look at this way: Imagine that you have something very valuable that you cherish the most and then to find out suddenly that you would have to part with it for some time. In this case, I figured the most important thing to him would be his motorcycle, which kinda seems like taking a toy away from a child. Besides, I don't know about you guys but can you imagine him waiting for the bus? Of course there's nothing wrong with that... except maybe for him and his ego. :)_


End file.
